Comfort
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Bella got in a fight with Charlie again. Enraged, she goes to see Carlisle and relax. When she confesses her love for Carlisle, can the doctor resist the temptation? R&R please! LEMON! Carlisle X Bella. --- Don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sigh. **

**Rated: M (sexual situations and language)**

**Characters: Carlisle Cullen, Isabella Swan**

**Spoilers: none**

**Notes: This is probably towards the beginning of Eclipse.**

**Enjoy... :)**

**This was kind of a random pair for me. If you don't like this idea of Carlisle and Bella, turn back now - I don't want rude reviews. **

* * *

**Comfort**

Bella stomped into the Cullen house filled with rage. She just had a fight with Charlie and needed somewhere to vent her anger.

"I'm sick and tired of this crap!," Bella yelled and threw herself on the couch.

"What's wrong Bella?," Carlisle was by her side in a second, sitting on the couch.

"Charlie!," Bella yelled louder and punched the pillow next to her.

"What happened now?," Carlisle asked, curious,

"He's thinks I'm pregnant. He jumped to a conclusion and won't give me a break!," Bella said in a fury.

"Really? That's something new...," Carlisle smirked.

"Can we be serious here? I'm surprised he hasn't called you for a pregnancy test yet," Bella sighed.

"What is he thinking?!," Carlisle laughed.

"I honestly don't know this time around. I've gone and embarrassed myself beyond repair now. I'm staying here for a few days," Bella said.

"What exactly did you do?"

"Carlisle...I...I told my dad that I'm...I'm a virgin...," Bella blushed madly.

"He's really serious then. Wow."

"Hell yes. He doesn't trust me alone with a male anymore. He's gone too far."

Then why did you come here? He might just come looking for you."

"I came because I knew you could calm me. You always could. And, the good part is, Charlie doesn't know that the others are out hunting. He probably thinks I'm with Alice," Bella smiled.

"Glad I could help," Carlisle smiled and put an arm around Bella who snuggled into his shirt.

"I just hate it. And yet I'm so calm talking to you. I just told you I'm a virgin too. My reputation is going downhill from here..."

"Well, you're still young so it's natural you be a virgin. You just need that special someone that you love," Carlisle said.

A thought flew through Bella's mind like the wind. She was going to try anyway...

"I have a question. If you think it's too personal, don't answer," Bella said.

"Sure. Go ahead," Carlisle said quietly.

"Are you really a...you know, a virgin?," Bella blushed again.

"You really are curious; aren't you? The answer is no. No I'm not."

"I don't want to be . This may sound weird to you, but I love someone other than Edward."

"And who would that be?," Carlisle asked.

"You," Bella sat up and looked Carlisle in the eyes, blushing.

Carlisle just looked at her silently. His face was straight and stern without any emotion.

Bella took advantage of the situation by crawling onto the doctor's lap. She sat facing him, arms loosely around his neck.

"Bella. We shouldn't be doing this," Carlisle said strictly.

"But I love you," Bella smiled.

Before Carlisle could say another word, Bella's lips were pressed tightly to his.

Bella pushed her hips down on Carlisle's. He moaned into the kiss.

Trying to prevent this from happening, Carlisle put his hands on Bella's face and pulled away from the kiss.

"Bella, we really can't do this," Carlisle growled.

"Please doctor? Show me a good first time," Bella pouted cutely.

Carlisle stared into her eyes. His eyes were filled with lust and a hint of denial and sorrow. You could tell he was about to give in and that he felt terrible about it.

"You know I love you, Carlisle," Bella held his face in her hands.

"I'm really going to regret this later, as will you, Bella. We shouldn't" Carlisle said.

"Yes. We _should_," Bella kissed him again.

The passion in this shared kiss was amazingly deep. Carlisle gave in and wrapped his arms around Bella's neck.

Bella started unfastening the buttons on Carlisle's shirt. When done, she forced his arms off her and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor.

Contact. She touched the muscles on his pale, beautiful, perfect body. She was purely mesmerized at his figure.

Carlisle finally broke the kiss and nipped at Bella's neck as his hands found her skirt.

He lifted her up slightly and pulled off her skirt.

Bella moaned as the cool air hit her and she reached for Carlisle's pants.

Carlisle smirked as he watched Bella fight with the buckle.

"Let me get that," Carlisle put Bella on the couch next to him.

He got up, took a few steps away from the couch and turned his back to Bella as he easily got his pants and boxers off.

When he turned back, he gasped at her beauty.

Bella had stripped. She lay completely naked on the couch, smiling seductively.

"Mmm...Bella...," Carlisle growled at her.

"Come here Dr. Cullen," Bella blew him a kiss and winked.

Carlisle, not wasting any time, returned to her. He laid across her body lightly.

He bit and massaged her breasts as Bella reached down between them and gave the doctor a hand job.

"Ahhh...Bella..."

"Carlisle..."

The atmosphere was filled with raw heat and lust.

Carlisle pulled away and kissed Bella on the lips for the final time.

He kneeled at her entrance and looked at her.

"Are you ready?," he asked quietly.

"Yes," Bella answered in a not too sure, squeaky voice.

"Are you sure? You can't go back...," Carlisle said.

"Absolutely sure," Bella put her hand on his cheek.

Carlisle nodded silently.

He put one hand on his member and eased his way into Bella. He went slowly, as not to hurt her, inch by inch.

When he was all the way in, Bella was crying and groaning.

Carlisle held her in a close embrace, making them one complete body.

"It hurts!," Bella cried and clawed at Carlisle's back.

"I'm sorry Bella. Maybe we should stop-," Carlisle started to pull out of her.

He was shocked when Bella held him closer and whispered in his ear:

"Please Carlisle. It'll pass. Don't stop..."

His eyes found hers and she gave him a quick nod and a smile.

Soon, Bella was completely lost in euphoria as Carlisle thrusted in and out of her like there was no tomorrow.

"God Bella!"

"Mmm...harder!"

"Fuuckkk..."

The time passed quickly between them.

Before any of them knew it, they were close to their releases.

Each screamed the others name in the blissful moment of pleasure when they climaxed together.

Carlsile withdrew from her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"How was it? I didn't hurt you too much; right?," Carlisle asked.

"Amazing...I feel great...thank you," Bella smiled.

There was a moment of silence between the two. The only sound that was heard was Bella's erratic breathing that was calming down slowly.

"You know, I'm glad that Charlie yelled at me earlier."

"Me too Bella...me too..."

* * *

**I know the ending was a bit weird but I tried! :) I hope it didn't turn out too bad.**

**I just got Breaking Dawn and I'm almost done with it! I'm so excited!**

**Oh yeah! You have to leave a review! **

**If you want to rant and be a bitch about this pairing, don't bother leaving a review. Frankly, I don't give a damn. If you didn't like this pairing, you shouldn't have read it. **

**Anywho, thanks for reading my first ever Twilight fanfiction!**


	2. Author's Note!

Hey everybody!

I just checked the stats for this story and found out that I have about **10 favorites** and **3 alerts** so far! I'm so excited and thankful for all of this!

I know that all you want me to continue with this story...soo...

I was thinking of writing a sequel where things go wrong and Bella gets pregnant. Whatcha think?

If you would like me to continue, I need help from** you**!

**Leave me review for this chapter with your idea about wether I should keep going or not. Also, leave any ideas that you might have for the sequel.**

If I continue and make a sequel and use your ideas, you'll get credit for it.

Thank you so much everybody! I really appreciate it!

-

**Love forever,**

**Tsukiko**


	3. FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well. I am simply amazed at the feedback from this story. I have 23 favorites and about 30 reviews already! :)

I'm so glad that so many people liked this fic. I must say, I was a bit concerned about what people would think of the pairing when I published this story. Now I realize that it was a good idea after all.

But, I am truly sorry to announce that I will probably not make a sequel for quite a while. Everything going on right now is so hectic. With work, the current car accident and countless other things going on in my life, I won't be able to handle a sequel along with the current fanfics that I'm doing as well.

I am sincerely sorry and I hope that you all will understand. Whenever I get some time off, I will brainstorm and possibly make a sequel.

Until then, don't worry. I have about 2 other ongoing fanfics as of now (12/6/08) and I'm sure that you will enjoy them as well. ;)

**Love forever,**

**Tsukiko**


	4. LAST ONE, LAST CHANCE

Hello everyone. I'm glad that you all seem to love this story so much! I got an amazing response from this story so far; I'm shocked.

I honestly didn't plan for this story to become more popular. ;D

I know that I said in the last chapter that I might make a sequel, but I don't think I will be able to keep to my word.

Right now, I am currently writing a story called "400 Years And Counting". It is about the birthday of Carlisle and all that happens when Alice plans it.

If you liked this fanfiction, you will absolutely love that one as well.

In order to make retribution for my unkept promise, I will try my hardest to deliver one more Carlisle/ Bella lemon for you all.

But, while I attempt another one of those, I would love it if you went ahead and read "400 Years And Counting". I would be very grateful if you did.

Thank you for sticking with me this whole time! I love every single one of my reader. Without you, I would be nothing.

**Finally, the last author's note, and so very grateful,**

**Tsukiko**


	5. FINAL CHAPTER AN WITH LOVE!

**Hello everybody! I finally answered your pleas (and prayers if you're that willing!) to deliver another lemony good story for you all.**

**It's **_**not**_** a sequel to "Comfort", but it**_** is**_**another Bella/Carlisle lemon!**

**I'm actually making it about four chapters long so that it actually has a plot this time.**

**I hope you all will go read it and enjoy it! It's title is: ****"Skilled Hands of A Surgeon"****. I posted it two days ago and if you didn't find it yet, take a trip to my profile page and enjoy. **

**Also, in other news, I have a new poll up on my profile. I would greatly appreciate it if you all went ahead and voted. I'm excited to see which story will win, even though I think I already know the result. :P**

**Anyways, now that I've taken up a few minutes of your time, I wish you all good reading in the future. This will be the final update for this story and I have a shoutout for all those who stuck with me on this smutty and lemony delicious journey.**

**To all my reviewers:**WolfxAngel; amrgirl59; Zmynx; PandaRocker; teamcullen-candi; RubyDragonJewel; imgettingmarried2edwardcullen; Merengue Tango; SesshyKagomelovrs2134; song of the night; Emmett's Girl 47; JK5959; itsbetterwithjam; Bridgette Potter; The Hat Does Nothing; American Poet; twilight wolves; daphne 13; sciga; Fran Cullen Black; debbie-lou; Me Bored .inc; Emily; Chloe McMurray; ah; littlegirl94; roxychick010; Edwardgirl08; Sirianna-Black; UntilMyHeartStopsBeating; lovelycullen24; Mrs Ronald Weasley; my bleeding tears of agony; capricorn2645; kurama's bitches; Shadow495; Ponyboy Carlisle ELVIS PRESLEY; Emo Fanpire; Carly Rogers; twilight-is-lovee; Seidina; XxBloodyRiverxX

**To all the lovely people who have this story on their favorites:**-harlem syndicate-; akatsuki'sreaper; Always Running The Labyrinth; amrgirl59; Artemisfowlfreak9023; basketballbenz2012; Biteme4eturn-t; Bridgette Potter; Cadetcrouser; Cait72; Carlisle's Favorite Daughter; Carlizzle; countryrose1115; daphne 13; DarkAngelFairy16; debbie-lou; Emo Fanpire; evil-little-girl; godess-ichigo; halliwella; henrylover94; IchigoRenji; ihatehavingtothinkofthese; Inferno Artrinrok Lunar; ItsRosseth; Jace Cullen; jacoblackismybitch; joejonasloverforeva92; kandy08; KellyMH; Lazygirl24; LittleBunnyLuv; Love1andGirl7; marinebrat29; Maureen Olivia Lockhart; Melody643; misstygeriss; Mrs-Carlisle-Cullen-4evr; Mrs. Lori Cullen; paige-rules101; RandyFan20; Raven582; RubyDragonJewel; runmishcarun; Sakuya Serenity Snape; sarabeara12002; SeleneCullen666; SesshyKagomelovrs2134; snowfire81; starlightkitty200; teamcullen-candi; tigers-blood-tears; twilightlover2626; twilight-naruto-luver-carlisle2; UntilMyHeartStopsBeating; WolfxAngel; xEdwardsBellaX; XxBloodyRiverxX; XxVampyChicxX; yuna9988

**To the people who had this story on alert and were here with me till this very end:'**chi chi chi hunney senpai'; Alice1319; amrgirl59; Beverley-Cullen; Biteme4eturn-t; Chloe McMurray; debbie-lou; Edwardgirl27; Fran Cullen Black; HarryPotter-Twilight2929; imgettingmarried2edwardcullen; ItsRosseth; Jace Cullen; KellyMH; kohlivampgirl; Lady My; missedwithyoureyes; PauliePocket; Ponyboy Carlisle ELVIS PRESLEY; raikota; rgauthier; roxychick010; RubyDragonJewel; runmishcarun; SarahJaneTennant; SeleneCullen666; Sirianna-Black; song of the night; teamcullen-candi; WolfxAngel; xEdwardsBellaX; Zmynx

**Thank you all immensely! This is the final author's note, from yours truly, Blood Red Vampress. I love you all. **


End file.
